warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kubrow
Kubrows are terrain-restricted melee canine companions. Reviving Kubrows in missions is similar to reviving allied Tenno. Kubrows require constant care and maintenance but are more durable than sentinels. They also have different races, breeds, color palettes, and color patterns. There are currently 6''' Kubrows. The '''Kubrow are a canine-like egg-laying species that originally served as companions and pets for the Orokin, and later as attack and guard animals for the Orokin elite. After the downfall of the Orokin, surviving Kubrow on Earth became feral with only the most aggressive and ferocious surviving. Recent DNA-altering technologies have been unearthed that can allow them to once again be domesticated, to become loyal and protective companions to their new owner. This process however leaves the domesticated animals riddled with degenerative defects that can be constantly repaired. Intelligent and highly social, domesticated Kubrow also require regular interaction by those they have imprinted upon to remain at peak efficiency. For the Tenno, a Kubrow can be a powerful and loyal ally; however, they are limited to melee attacks, and require constant care and proper maintenance. |-|Huras = |-|Raksa = |-|Sahasa = |-|Sunika = |-|Chesa = |-|Helminth Charger = Acquisition To acquire a Kubrow for the first time, a player must complete the first part of the Howl of the Kubrow Quest, which provides the segment required to repair the Incubator equipment within the Landing Craft's Orbiter compartment. With the exception of the quest mission to acquire a Collar for their new Kubrow, the breeding process in the quest that guides the player through is the same as the breeding process for additional Kubrow later on. In total, the player must have a working Incubator segment, a Kubrow Egg, and an Incubator Power Core. Additionally, the player cannot have a living companion active (i.e., out of stasis and available to take on missions), and there must be a free Stasis Pod available for use. Incubation Once the player is able to meet the necessary requirements to begin incubation, the player is offered a choice between a Random incubation or the use of Genetic Code Templates. Random As the name implies, a Random incubation offers no guarantees on the resulting Kubrow's Variant, height, gender, color, or fur pattern. Genetic Code Template An incubation utilizing Genetic Code Templates offers a much higher probability of the traits imprinted on the Template to be present in the resulting Kubrow, however, this is still not guaranteed, and certain Kubrow traits are not even imprinted on the Template in the first place. See the Genetic Code Template article for more information about the transferral of traits from one Kubrow to another when starting this type of incubation. Regardless of the type of incubation, once the process is started, it will require 48 hours (24 hours with an Incubator Upgrade Segment) to complete. This stage may, however, be rushed for . Maturity When the incubation process completes, either naturally or by rushing, the player will be able to name their new Kubrow for free, subsequent renaming is possible for . Once named, the Kubrow will stay in puppy form as long as the players does not manually mature it. In order to take it out on missions, players have to manually mature it in the incubator. Once matured, the Kubrow will begin to experience daily Genetic Stability and Loyalty degradation. The Kubrow's Variant will impact its utility in-game, so it is typically a good idea to be familiar with the strengths and weaknesses of the Kubrow's variant before taking it along on a mission. Maintenance Kubrow have two parameters that must be maintained in order to ensure that they perform to their best during missions, namely Genetic Stability and Loyalty, both of which can be viewed in the Incubator. Genetic Stability (Health) Genetic Stability refers to the Kubrow's physical vitality, which affects its maximum health. A newly hatched Kubrow starts out with 100% Genetic Stability, giving it a +100% bonus to its maximum health; for example a Kubrow with 150 base health will have 300 health at 100% stability. At 0%, a Kubrow will have its base health with no bonus. No negative effects are incurred at less than 0% stability. Genetic Stability degrades by 5% every 24 hours (2.5% with the Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment), reducing the amount of bonus health if left alone for too long. This degradation can be countered by using DNA Stabilizers available from the Market costing ‍ for a packet of 6 (or ‍ per pack with a Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment), which restores lost Genetic Stability by 20% per use. Loyalty (Affection) Loyalty refers to the Kubrow's affection towards the player and affects its combat performance. All Kubrows start out with 100% Loyalty, which provides a +100% bonus to the Kubrow's base attack damage. Loyalty decays by 10% on days the player has not logged in. Loyalty decays by 40% when the Kubrow dies in combat, with the exception of being killed as a result of the owner dying. No negative effects are incurred at less than 0% Loyalty. Lost Loyalty can be restored using the Interact function on the Incubator, where the Tenno plays with their Kubrow, restoring 10% Loyalty per interaction. Loyalty can only be restored up to 3''' times in a 24-hour server cycle, however players can interact with their Kubrow as many times as they wish. Stasis To begin, all Kubrow will first need a '''Stasis Pod to grow and mature inside before being taken along with in missions. If a player expects to be away for long periods from the game, or simply wants to breed another Kubrow, they may place their currently active Kubrow in Stasis as players may only have one active living companion at a time. This clears the Kubrow from the Incubator, storing it in a Stasis Pod (which can be bought for each) and prevents genetic degradation and loyalty decay. With the Incubator Upgrade Segment, Kubrows can be brought in and out of Stasis at will at no additional cost and minimal delay. In the event that a player wishes to permanently remove a Kubrow from their possession, for example due to the lack of vacant Stasis Slots, the Kubrow can be consigned to the Lotus for . However, a Kubrow in Stasis cannot be consigned and therefore must first be revived from Stasis. Mods Currently, most Kubrow Mods are dropped by Feral Kubrow or granted once a Kubrow begins incubation. A few mods are: * : Increases critical chance and critical multiplier. * : Increases Shield regeneration rate. * : Shares owner's Armor with their Kubrow. * : Shares owner's maximum Health with their Kubrow. * : Shares owner's maximum Shields with their Kubrow. * : Increases the duration of the Kubrow's bleedout phase. * : Increases the Kubrow's melee damage. * : Heals the Kubrow by a percent of damage done by its master's melee strikes. * : Allows the Kubrow to unlock lockers. * : Creates a shield around its master while they revive fallen allies. * : The Kubrow regenerates 6 hp/sec and an increased bleedout timer. *Mecha Mod Set: Kubrow periodically marks an enemy. When the marked enemy dies, their status effect is applied to all targets within a set range. ** : Shares the owner's status chance with their Kubrow, and increases the Kubrow's status duration. ** : Increases Shield regeneration rate. *Strain Mod Set: Helminth Charger periodically grows cysts that spawns maggots. ** : Spawned maggots explode on death, dealing a percentage of the enemy's health as damage. ** : Helminth Charger gains increased damage per cyst. Notes *Physical appearance (size, fur pattern, and coloration) has no impact on a Kubrow's stats. *Incubation takes two days to complete, unless the player owns an Incubator Upgrade Segment, which lowers the incubation time to one day. This can be rushed with . *Players can choose to keep their Kubrow in puppy form indefinitely or to mature them for combat upon hatching. Players will have to mature their first Kubrow manually to finish the Howl of the Kubrow Quest and begin the mission for the collar. *It is only necessary to obtain the collar once. After the defense task during the Howl of the Kubrow Quest for your first Kubrow, you will always have a collar for any additional Kubrow you nurture, without having to embark on another set of defense waves. *Only 2 imprints can be made per Kubrow. *A Kubrow cannot be used while imprinting. Imprinting takes 1.5 hours, but can be rushed with . While imprinting, there is no way you can cancel the process. *Like Warframes, their base health and shields increase as their rank does. **Health Restores and Squad Health Restores do not revive Kubrow. *Kubrow benefit from the mod's healing aura. **They also can pick up Health orbs to replenish health. *Kubrows are affected by 's . *Kubrow, like their Feral kindred, are normally passive towards their masters' enemies and will only attack when their masters attack or are struck. **Once there are no enemies nearby, their aggressive state lasts roughly 5 seconds before returning to their passive state. *Kubrow take 30 minutes to recover from Stasis, but can be rushed into action by paying . They cannot be taken on a mission, have a Genetic Code Template used on them, or equipped (thus no mod equipping either) during this time. **Installing the Incubator Upgrade Segment removes stasis recovery time. *When breeding, the dominant trait takes over. Even with two imprints you do not have a 100% success rate of getting the same exact Kubrow. Sex and height have the highest chances of being completely different. *Although Kubrow have a specific look in the Codex, they may have a look of a completely different breed of Kubrow. e.g. A Huras Kubrow looking like a Sunika Kubrow. *A Kubrow's eyes and energy color share the same color. **Currently, there is no option to change a Kubrow's energy color. *A Kubrow can be led by a under the effects of a proc. The duration of the Mind Control is tied to the duration of the proc, but the controlled Kubrow will exclusively attack its owner and no other allies. *An active Kubrow can be removed from your inventory permanently by clicking "consign to the Lotus" and paying . If the consign button is unresponsive, check if you have a genetic template waiting to be claimed - the "consign to the Lotus" button will appear to do nothing when clicked on if a genetic template is awaiting collection, but no error messages are displayed to indicate why. Comparison to Sentinels Advantages: *Generally much better survivability. **Larger potential maximum hit points, shields and armor. **Easier to maintain in combat via . **Takes area of effect damage almost separately to the owner. **Immune to Orokin laser traps. *High single-target attack power. *High damage. **Helminth chargers deal small amounts of damage as well as high , making them highly effective in combat. **Base damage of 120. *Attacks enemies independently, even those the player cannot attack due to intervening obstacles. *Can be revived if downed. *Variant-specific abilities are used more extensively, such as Raksa Kubrow's over a Sentinel's or a Huras Kubrow's over the Shade Sentinel's . Disadvantages: *Requires maintenance, requiring daily upkeep to maintain peak performance. *Highly dependent on the player's equipped Warframe stats and mods for toughness. (When equipped with mods such as Link Health, Link Armor, and Link Shields.) *Effectiveness restricted by terrain and AI. *Short range melee-only attacks, prevent it from attacking airborne enemies, and reduces its effectiveness against ranged enemies. *Difficult to acquire, requiring numerous rare resources to create. **Type of Kubrow acquired is random without using Genetic Code Template imprints. *If killed after being downed, it will not be resurrected even if the player uses a Revive. **However, if the player is killed and uses a revive while the Kubrow is bleeding out, both the Kubrow and player will be revived. *Slow at attacking and switching targets, making them less effective against groups of enemies. *Slow attack speed makes its DPS lower than that of a fully modded Sentinel weapon. *Suffers damage from Environmental Hazards such as fire, as they normally touch the floor like players and their ground-borne enemies. *Loyalty decay can restrict effective daily usage. *Higher threat level. Bugs *Apparently, Kubrow that zip-line along with their masters appear to be floating below the cable while being frozen in mid-air. *Sometimes when you use a revive while your Kubrow is bleeding out, it may not be revived along with you, requiring you to manually revive it. *In certain areas when a Kubrow is opening a locker with , it may go under the floor, staying there until it teleports up to you. **This occasionally happens when opening a locker on top of glass in an Orokin Void Loot Room. (Not to be confused with Treasure Rooms) Trivia *Cuberow is an alternative English name for the Ethiopian wolf deriving from the Amharic name, ቀይ ቀበሮ ("ky kebero", literally, "red jackal"). *The name of each breed of Kubrow is derived from Sanskrit, which is usually relevant to the breed's specialty; **Huras (हुरस्) translates to " ." **Raksa (रक्षा) can translate to " ." **Sahasa (साहस) can translate to " ." **Sunika (सूनिक) can translate to " ." **Chesa (चेस) can translate to " ." *It can be assumed that Kubrow pets are hatched from genetically modified feral Kubrow eggs. **Though we never see the genetic manipulation of the egg, it would be impossible to simply have a modern feral Kubrow egg hatch into variants of Orokin Kubrow without some sort of genetic template to reverse the evolution. **An Orokin Kubrow contained in a stasis cell found in the Clan Dojo's Orokin Lab could explain where the genetic templates were produced from. **This could also explain the reasoning behind the DNA degradation.. *Although Kubrow have a gender of male or female, and the process in the UI is labeled as "breeding", Tenno are currently not able to actually breed their Kubrow or create eggs on their own. *Many of the first batch of Kubrow who matured after 's release were inadvertently killed permanently due to a bug during the quest to obtain their collar. In the notes for the hotfix which fixed the bug, DERebecca posted, "501 of the first cloned Kubrow have been lost, but never forgotten. 20/07/2014." Those who lost a Kubrow from the bug received the Kubrow Start Kit, a full set of Kubrow Mods, a new Kubrow Egg, a Kubrow Incubator, Kubrow Food, a Kubrow Stasis Slot, a Kubrow blank Trait Print and 10 x Kubrow Mods. **Kubrow Food may be referring to DNA Stabilizers. *Ordis has a particular distaste for Kubrow, frequently expressing it before correcting himself. *There is speculation that the Kubrow nose is an Easter egg due to its resemblance to a cat's head (this holds true across all breeds, including Feral Kubrow and Drahk). Though the width and height may change, the shape and details stay the same, regardless of the multitude of other differences between Kubrow breeds. *It used to be possible due to a bug to revive Kubrows by picking up health orbs. Patch History *Fixed equipping Regalia on one side of your Kubrow applying to both sides, resulting in a Regalia overlap. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1166139-double-emblememblem-copy/ *Fixed incorrect Kubrow eye glow color when using the Metus Fur Pattern. *When previewing Kubrow/Kavat Armor that cannot be equipped on your current Kubrow/Kavat (Hyekka, Moonless, etc) it will now display the compatible Kubrow/Kavat Skin. *Fixed previewing Kubrow Armor in the Market with a Kavat active resulting in the default preview Kubrow’s fur clipping through the Armor. *Fixed Amphatz Kubrow armor clipping into bulkier Kubrows. *Fixed textures on the leg plates of the Amphatz Kubrow Armor stretching during idle animations. *Fixed being able to collide with Kubrows in the Orbiter. *Fixed Kubrow Amphatz Armor not lighting properly in-mission. *Fixed your Kubrow’s head twisting into ungodly positions upon petting it. *Fixed Kubrow’s being a little more shy towards Roller Floofs compared to Kavats. *Adjusted the Emblem offset on the Helminth Charger, Drahk Pattern, and Underbrush Pattern Kubrows to fix them disappearing completely. *Fixed an issue serverside with accounts being unable to incubate Kubrows. ;Pet Incubator Changes: Pets no longer suffer negative effects from a lack of Loyalty or Integrity! Integrity and Loyalty are now strictly a bonus on top of your Pet’s base Health and Damage. This also removes the function of auto-Stasis when Loyalty and Integrity hits 0, at which your Pet will just simply not have a bonus and continue to live peacefully. The Pet Incubator has undergone many changes, and these are small steps in a larger plan to simplify this system for a more streamlined structure. *Fixed Kubrows not having their collar automatically equipped after being matured. *Kubrow have received various improvements to their movements and pathing to help make their speed, movement, and general navigation much smoother. *Kubrow should no longer become stuck under stairs when following a player. *Kubrow should now ‘duck’ when close to the player, reducing the chance that the Kubrow will block the player’s line of fire. *Added the ability to rush Kubrow stasis recovery from the Arsenal. *Added Kubrow information to Profile stats! *Fixed an issue where Kubrows could spawn into a mission dead. *Fixed an issue where pet Kubrows would remain on damage-dealing surfaces like electric water. Kubrows now jump off these surfaces! *Fixed Kubrow color customization. *Fixed Kubrows performing "struggle" attacks on Lephantis. *Fixed an issue where a player’s Kubrow performing finisher on Jackal could cause the Jackal to cease operations. *Fixed an issue with Kubrow size discrepancies between host and client. *Fixed game freeze/crash that would occur at end of mission if a Sentinel or Kubrow is killed during the mission. *Improved the loading performance of the Kubrow customization menus. *Removed Kubrow roaming in Liset until further notice. *Fixed navigation issues that prevented faithful Kubrow from joining in the fight against Lephantis. *A new dissolve effect has been added for dead Kubrows. *Kubrow and equipped Auras will now be displayed when hovering a squad members information. *Fixed an issue with Kubrow Eggs not appearing as purchased in the Market. *Added missing Kubrow sounds. *Removed blur from Kubrow claiming screen. *Fixed Kubrow puppy running away when attempting to claim. ;Kubrow Additions and Changes: *Added new Colour Customization options available through 2 new packs! These packs are brand new colours that can be applied to your current Kubrow patterns! *Added a base palette pack that includes 5 colors you can play with for 100K credits! *Kubrows are now in free-roam mode on the Liset! *Price of DNA Stabilizers reduced from 100k to 75k credits. *Added a “Consign to the Lotus” button for unwanted Kubrows. Fear not, the Lotus shall take care of them! *Additional animations for Kubrow Cubs! *Added Kubrow filters for Mods. *Fixed for Kubrow pet spawning behind player for intro cinematic when spawning in a mission. *Fixed issues where Kubrow loyalty would not be restored if the pet interaction did not play. *Fixed issues with long Kubrow names clipping outside stasis slots. *Added in a Kubrow Category for Kubrow specific mods. *Fixed an issue with the Sunika Kubrow erroneously changing sizes when performing a finisher. *Fixed an issue with Sentinels and Kubrows being attracted towards loot containers affected by Sleight of Hand. *Fixed an issue with Sentinel precepts being applied to Kubrow's on the Liset. *Fixed Kubrow bleedout marker not disappearing on Kubrow death. *Improved multiple Kubrow animations! *Tweaked the Kubrow/Kubrow puppy sound effects in the Liset. *DNA Decay rate for Kubrows has been halved. This should better accommodate concerns about upkeep costs and requirements to tend to your Kubrow. *Tweaked a number of Kubrow animations. *The Kubrow ‘Dig’ ability has been altered so as to allow for both Health and Energy orbs to drop from a single usage of the ability, however this will only occur when the criteria for this event are met, i.e the owners health, energy, or ammo levels are low. Other loot will not be restricted by these criteria. In addition, any success chance over 100% will cause a second roll items, including Health/Energy orbs, to occur. Additionally, we’ve received clarification on the ‘Dig’ ability is as follows. The Dig ability generates items based on your needs at the time, and the amount of needed items increases as the mod is ranked. Which is to say, if you are low on health, the Dig ability will favour generating a Health orb at the time. *Tweaked a number of Kubrow sound effects. *Fixed an issue with Kubrow's not scaling in size correctly after performing a finisher. *Fixed an issue with Arc Traps targeting Kubrows and Sentinels. They should not be targeted moving forward. *Kubrows now have their own minimap marker and will appear on the minimap when you bring them along in missions! *Tweaked the animations on Kubrow puppies. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to interact with Kubrows while having a melee weapon equipped. *Fixed an issue with pet loyalty not being regained correctly when Kubrow interactions fail for whatever reason. *Added more idle animations for Kubrow Puppies. *Tweaked wording to add clarity to Stasis message for Kubrow. *Added number of remaining interactions to Kubrow menu. *Sentinels and Kubrows are no longer able to spawn in Mastery Rank tests. These tests are for the Tenno to prove their worth, not the pets! ;Kubrows' changes & fixes: *You may notice dramatic colour changes of your Kubrow - this is related to the above “Warframe Colour Customization Changes”. *Kubrows are now immune to Orokin laser traps. *Fixed an awkward floating animation that would occur when a bleeding out Kubrow was affected by 'Link Health'. *Tweaked the range of 'Howl' to prevent enemies behind walls getting affected. *Fixed Kubrow finishers dealing double damage. They will now do the same damage as their normal melee damage. The next step here is getting the Kubrow Damage values displaying in the UI, and we’ll get this up and running as soon as we can. Sorry for the disconnect. *Fixed Kubrow size/appearance discrepancies on Client in sessions. *Fixed 'Scavenge' causing permanent freezing when multiple Kubrow's tried to interact with the same locker. If there are multiple Kubrows in a mission, no more than one can target the same locker. *Fixed typo in the ‘Howl’ Kubrow mod. *Fixed crashes caused by low-level low-integrity Kubrows instantly entering bleedout. *Fixed Kubrow collar mission not being completable. *Fixed an issue with Friendly NPCs, including Kubrows, being affected by the Sleight of Hand blind effect. *Fixed some awkward wording in a string about the Sunika Kubrow. *Fixed the Carrier sentinel being seemingly 1 hit killed by enemy Kubrows and Volatile Infested. *Kubrow abilities now give XP when used. *Kubrow Mod ‘Hunt’ now scales with damage Mods, but has had it's base damage reduced to compensate. *Kubrows no longer die after the player has died, and will instead remain in combat. *Tweaked the Kubrow bleedout animation. *Feral Kubrow have had their armor and their charge attack damage reduced. *Improved the Kubrow follow behavior which should alleviate most of the“circling” issue. *Fixed an issue with the Kubrow Quest ‘Howl of the Kubrow’ being incompletable. *Fixed an issue with Kubrows spawning incorrectly behind the player during intro cinematics. *Fixed an issue with players being able to interact with incubating Kubrow puppies in their domes. *Fixed an issue with Kubrow legs not animating properly when they are in their laying down pose. *Unlisted 14.0.7 fix: Fixed Kubrow Starter Packs not giving 6 DNA Stabilizers, but only giving 1. Anyone who purchased a Kubrow Starter Pack before this hotfix is being retroactively compensated in a script. This Script will add 5 DNA Stabilizers for every 1 Kubrow Starter Pack purchased. *Fixed an issue with Banshee's Immortal Skin always appearing white. *Reduced the delays on Kubrow's Scavenge ability. *The Kubrow Bite mod has been added to feral Kubrow drop tables, it was not intended to only be available through transmutation, it’s meant to be a drop. *The Kubrow Hunt and Howl abilities will no longer trigger when enemies are not alerted. *Fixed an issue with the player's hand clipping into the Kubrow when playing certain interaction animations. *A new visual effect has been added when a Kubrow Egg is picked up. *Altered the name of the Kubrow Bleed Out modifier Mod to better describe the functionality. *Increased the Bleedout duration of Kubrow's without the Loyal Companion mod to 3 seconds, please note you will now observe the bleed-out system working as intended as of this hotfix. *Kubrows now display the see-through glow as other allies do. *Added clarity on Kubrow Loyalty message: 3 times a day! *We have disabled the Kubrow Genetic Scrambler while we consider feedback on it. *Adjusted Kubrow Mod ‘Thief’ values to be display-friendly instead of rounded percents and rewrote Kubrow Thief description to include the % value detail. *Kubrow Breeding now only uses dominant traits (no surprises recessive genes anymore)! *Reduced the amount of voice over repletion heard during the Kubrow quest. *Fixed certain mods not working as intended on Kubrows. *Kubrow quest - Only play Lotus "you need to find an egg" transmission after Incubator install, not on every retry attempt. Fix for Lotus "you found an egg" transmission never playing. *Fixed grammar errors in the Kubrow Quest intercepted message. *Fixed crazy Kubrow colors when switching to an unused config in Arsenal. *Fixed an issue with Sunika Kubrows not coming with their proper Mods when purchased. *Fixed Second Kubrow spawning after Host Migration has taken place. *Fixed issues with Kubrows can not going into ‘Pre-Death’ aka a Revive-able state. *Fixed game hang when you have a Kubrow waiting to be claimed. *Fixed trade breaking when you try and trade Kubrow Imprints but don’t actually have any. *PSA: A script is in progress to give mods to those account affected by the Sunika Kubrows not coming with the proper mods. *Fixed trade breaking when you try and trade Kubrow Imprints but don’t actually have any. *Fixed issues with Kubrow Loyalty. Firstly, added better descriptions to explain Loyalty overall. Secondly, fixed issue where players could ‘use up’ all their loyalty interactions even if the Kubrow was at 100% loyalty, resulting in wasted interactions. Lastly, Kubrow won’t ‘happy react’ if their loyalty is at 100%, they simply cannot be any happier and this should indicate action is having no effect on the loyalty. ;Kubrow PSA: 501 of the first cloned Kubrow have been lost, but never forgotten. 20/07/2014. All owners of these fallen Kubrow have received: *The Kubrow Start Kit and a full set of Kubrow Mods. *A new Kubrow Egg. *A Kubrow Incubator *Kubrow Food *A Kubrow Stasis Slot *A Kubrow blank Trait Print *10x Kubrow Mods. *Kubrows are no longer subject to permadeath if they die on a mission without a Collar. This fix was done serverside. *Fixed potentially infinite Kubrow spawns on Earth after Host Migration. *Fixed Ordis Kubrow dialogue spam. *Fixed false 'you got an Egg!' lines in the Howl of the Kubrow quest when you had not received an egg. *Fixed an animation issue with the Kubrow diorama. *Introduced. }} See also *Companions es:Kubrow fr:Kubrow Category:Kubrow Category:Update 14 Category:Companion